


DBD One Shots From Commissions I Do!

by Goalie_Girl05



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Harrington, First Kiss, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goalie_Girl05/pseuds/Goalie_Girl05
Summary: Basically I do commissions on Instagram, Amino, and Tumblr for people who are fans of DBD ships! And any commissions I get from there will be posted to here. My tumblr is nessa_bear05 if you wanna check it out and my Insta is DBD_Ship_Commissions! Hope you have fun reading! Updates may be scarce depending on how many commissions I get at a time, as I just started taking writing commissions.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Steve Harrington/Quentin Smith
Kudos: 2





	1. Late Night Kisses

It was late at night, the moon just barely full in the sky as I walked down the dark streets of Hawkins, Indiana. The only real light that offered me any help was the natural glow of the moon and the scarce amount of streetlights scattered throughout the edges of the road. It was silent as I walked, save for the music playing softly in my ears from my cassette tape. Really it might not have been the best idea, walking in basically pitch black with music playing, making me mostly unaware of most of my surroundings, but I had grown to not care. Nothing had happened to me yet, and I doubted it would anytime soon. Really the only reason I was walking this late at night by myself was because I had decided to stay back and help out one of my fellow classmates with some work they were struggling to understand. And time had just...flew, it really hadn’t seemed they were even really struggling, more so just...a procrastinator. And honestly, it kind of upset me they would waste my time like that. Guess that’s what I get for being selfless all the time, not to sound narcissistic or anything.

As I rounded a corner, only a block or so away from my house at this point, I felt someone grab my shoulder, and I yelped as I spun around, heart rate picking up at the scare. But, my heart rate slowly started to slow as I saw the smiling face of one of my best friends, Steve Harrington. The brunette had a cheeky grin on his face, looking like he was struggling not to laugh as he quite obviously, purposely intended to scare the hell out of me.   
I gave the taller male a small glare, really holding no meaning to it,” You jerk! Don’t scare me like that, you know I hate it,`` I told him, not being able to help but give a small giggle of my own. I couldn’t be mad at Steve, even if I really wanted to. He had been my best friend ever since I had gotten to this god forsaken town from my even worse home, Springwood Ohio. Steve was…..well he was the first one to offer to show me around, which by the looks I got from everyone who heard him ask, wasn’t a very common occurrence for the male, and we had just clicked afterwards. We had a lot of the same stuff in common to my surprise, considering you would probably take one look at us and think we would be polar opposites, but that wasn’t the case. And I had basically stuck by his side my whole time here, which he really didn’t seem to mind. 

“Sorry Quen, I couldn’t help but take the opportunity. You were perfect for a scare with your headphones in and all,” he said, falling in step beside me and giving a small nudge to my shoulder with his own. “Speaking of which, I could have sworn I told you so many times NOT to wear those when you’re walking home at night? What if it wasn’t just me who wanted to grab ya? You probably would have been gone~” he joked, but I knew he was actually concerned for my well being when it came to walking alone in the dark. 

“Yeah I know…..I’m sorry, just couldn’t help myself. I was kind of mad, since the person I offered to stay back and help with on work just...made me do most of it for them while they texted their friends. Really should have been paying more attention…” I muttered, reaching a hand up to brush my curly hair out of my eyes that stuck out from underneath my gray beanie. “Really just wanna go home and sleep…” I told him, a small yawn escaping me at that very moment, stiffening slightly as I felt the male sling an arm over my shoulder without saying a word, relaxing slightly as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

Steve and I weren’t like...normal friends it seemed. We were a lot closer and a lot more physically affectionate with one another, but it really didn’t bother me at all. Though it definitely seemed to bother Steve’s girlfriend, Nancy Wheeler, even if I had assured her multiple times I wasn’t out to steal Steve from her. We were just close friends, it’s all we would ever be. We were both entirely straight…..I just hadn’t found the right person for me yet to date, that was all. I hadn’t found any girls attractive since moving here, which honestly surprised me. Most of them were pretty I would admit, but I never felt romantically attracted to well...any of them. But that didn’t mean I wasn’t attracted to girls at all. I had been in love with Nancy Holbrook for years, so obviously I liked women. 

We walked in silence for the rest of the time before we got to my doorstep. I only lived a street away from Steve, and knew the brunette could handle himself if he needed to. He took his arm from around my shoulder and I turned to face him, looking up at him with a bright smile” Thanks for walking me home Steve, I really appreciate it,” I told him, looking off to the side at the wooden door that separated me from the one thing I wanted, my bed, so I could sleep. I was waiting for Steve to say something along the lines of ‘You’re welcome, see you tomorrow’, but that didn’t come. Instead when I looked back at the taller male, he was just….staring at me with a look I couldn’t exactly pinpoint. “Hey…Steve you okay/ Do I have-”  
I was cut off by the male speaking, stepping only the slightest bit closer to me, but it felt like so much more,” You have...really pretty eyes...anyone ever tell you that?” he asked softly, a small smile seeming to come onto his face as he looked at me, and I felt my face slowly start to turn red at the compliment,” Th-thank you...I um….no I haven’t been told that before. I appreciate the compliment but it’s late, you should start heading home,” I told him. I have no idea what had caused the male to say that. Maybe it was just...him being weird again and trying to tease me? I really had no idea. 

My statement seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he seemed to be in, his own cheeks tinting a light pink color as he nodded, looking off to the dark street,” Y-yeah you’re right, I should probably be going. I um...I’ll….see you tomorrow Quen, goodnight,” he said softly.

“Goodnight….” I say softly, as we both stand there not really wanting to leave just yet. “I suppose I should go now…” I persist, willing myself to go inside, but we continue to be rooted to the spot, the air thick with some sort of tension as we stared each other in the eyes. We were silent for I don’t know how long, just looking at each other before Steve moved first. Though instead of moving to walk down the stairs, he closed the distance between us so we were basically chest to chest, me now having to crane my neck up to see him. There was that look in his eye again...but this time I was almost certain I had the same exact expression.  
And as he placed a hand on my cheek, slowly leaning down to bring his face closer to mine, I couldn't resist. I leaned up on my toes, closing the distance between our lips more before they gently collided together. I didn’t think a kiss could feel like this….like they say in fairy tales, but it made my heart jump out of my chest and fireworks go off in my head as he gently kissed outside my front door. And I knew in that moment, why it was I felt so different around Steve than I ever had a girl before. I was in love with the silly brunette. I was in love with his perfect hair. I was in love with his stupid little jokes and his goofy smile whenever he would say something he found amusing. I was in love with his cute little nicknames for me. I was….in love with Steve Harrington, and it had taken me only this long to realize it. 

As we pulled away, we said nothing as we looked into each other’s eyes, arms wrapped around each other and not wanting to let go. This went on for a couple more seconds before Steve said something, basically a whisper,” I’m in love with you Quentin Smith. I have been for a while now….I just, didn’t know how to tell you. I’m done with Nancy….it’s you, it's always been you. And I want you to be mine….think that can happen?” he asked with one of those stupid cheeky grins on his face, and all I could do was smile like an idiot and grab the sides of his face, pulling him in for another kiss as a way of saying yes.   
This is what I needed, right here. Steve was my happiness and my everything. And as we stood there, just kissing until we lost our breath, I honestly felt complete. And...it was a nice feeling, a really nice feeling...


	2. A Birthday Wish for the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another HarringSmith oneshot someone asked me to make! Basically Steve has a little surprise for Quentin on this sad day, his mom's birthday. And sadly, his mother is deceased.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring on my bedside table, how the day always started…except today the alarm was for a different reason besides work. And honestly, I had mixed emotions about said reason. As I sat up, a small groan fell from my lips as I stretched my arm out to press the stop button on the damned thing, just wanting it to shut up. I felt shuffling beside me and looked over with a smile, watching as my boyfriend sat up beside me, running a hand through his brown hair and looking over at me with that dazzling smile of his. Even after all of these years, Steve Harrington still had that same effect on making my heart race every time I saw him.

We had met in high school, I was a Sophomore and he was a Junior, but somehow...we had clicked the instant we met. And eventually, he had asked me out a couple months into our friendship. Of course I said yes, who the hell would turn down a chance to be with Steve Harrington? Especially a loser like me of all people, with how tired I always was because of my insomnia and my constant messy brown hair hidden under a gray beanie, normally that I didn’t wear now that I was in my early twenties. Somehow out of all the people he could have had, he chose me to be with, and I honestly couldn’t be happier. We were now both done with college, me now going to school to be a surgeon, and him a childcare worker. We lived in a pretty nice apartment for two adults, with one still in medical school.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by arms being wrapped around me in a hug, pulling me closer to his chest until my head rested against it, my eyes shutting as I listened to his heartbeat. He knew how hard this day was for me....he didn’t know how hard it was losing a parent, but he could empathize with me and comfort me. It was my mother’s birthday...and it was always hard for both my dad and I. But now, with my dad living in a retirement home, it was even harder since I didn’t get to see him all that often. But Steve normally made it all better.

Every year on my mom’s birthday, I would go and visit her grave where she was buried, and normally I went alone. I didn’t like Steve seeing me cry...so I never asked him if he wanted to go, but this year he asked me to do things a little differently, wanting to come along. And me being me, not being able to say no to my adorable boyfriend, said he could come along. It was never super eventful whenever I went to visit my mom, just me talking to her about things going on into my life, hoping that she could hear me. I didn’t have an opinion on whether or not spirits exist, but if they did I hoped she was always there watching me. 

Steve and I stayed cuddled together for a while, not saying a word to one another as he ran a hand through my messy brown locks,” I love you…” he suddenly whispered, pressing a kiss into my hair and hugging me a little tighter than normal. And I just looked up at him, leaning up and kissing him softly. I didn’t want to speak, not trusting myself to be able to hold myself together in front of him after he was being so damn sweet to me. And he obviously kissed back, taking that as a sign of ‘I love you too’. Which is exactly what it meant. 

Once we were done with our little comfort session, we both got up to go take showers and get ready. I went first, since despite my love for the man, it annoyed me when he took so long in the damn shower, but he always came out looking cute as hell, so I guess he made up for it in the end when it came down to it. It took a couple hours, maybe two and a half for the both of us to be dressed and ready to go. I was wearing one of his hoodies, it being a little bit big on me and some jeans. Nothing too special, but nothing that would make me look like a homeless person. 

While I was fixing my hair in the mirror, Steve came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me from behind, pulling me closer to him and nuzzling his face into my shoulder. I couldn’t help but smile, leaning back into the male’s chest,”Hey…” I said softly, the first thing I had said this morning since we woke up. “Good morning my love…” he said softly, pressing a gentle kiss against my cheek, and it made my heart soar. He always made me so happy.  
“Are you ready to go?” he asked, pulling away from me after one more kiss against my face, and I nodded. “Yeah....I’ll drive,” I told him, grabbing his hand gently and tugging him towards the door, grabbing the keys off the little table before making my way out to the car, Steve in tow. As I opened the driver’s side door, I tried to mentally prepare myself. It always took me a while to build up the courage to go see my mom. I still hadn’t told Steve how she died...all he knew was that she was dead, had been since I was about three. 

As I got inside and turned the car on, I turned on the heat as we drove off. On our way there, it started to rain, nothing huge, just a small drizzle, nothing that I hadn’t gone to visit her in before. In fact, it always seemed like it rained on her birthday...kind of reflected how I always felt about the day. As I was driving, one hand on the wheel and the other rested beside me, I felt Steve gently grab my hand, giving it a small squeeze in reassurance, and I visibly relaxed...jeez my mom would have loved to have Steve around. He was just such a sweet guy, and he made me feel complete. 

As we pulled up on the side of the road outside the cemetery, I took a second to compose myself as I shut the car off, grabbing Steve’s hand in a tight grip and looking out at the many graves. I could clearly see my mom’s grave from the car, the bright blue forget-me-nots I had set there a couple days ago on my way home from school still standing out amongst most of the dead or red ones. But I always figured forget-me-nots suited the best for dead people.   
It took a minute for me to compose myself before I opened up the door, stepping out and walking over to Steve, who was not standing at the passenger side door. He reached out to grab my hand in his, slowly leading me over to the gates of the cemetery. They were open, not having closed yet as it was still pretty early morning. 

Steve had me lead him over to my mom’s grave, both of us looking at in silence before I made the first move, kneeling down beside the marble, and resting a hand on it,” Hey mom….me again. I uh...brought Steve this time, he wanted to come see you. He’s pretty cute huh? Just like I told you,” I said, laughing a little at my own joke as I looked over at my boyfriend, who was just looking at me with a small smile on his face. 

I turned back to the stone, sighing softly,” I miss you....nut you probably already know that with the amount of times I come to visit you. Um...dad is doing good, he likes the retirement home I put him in..I wish he could live with Steve and I but for now we just don’t have the space or the time to be with him all the time. Maybe once we get a better place...I can take him home, but….for now he’s gonna have to stick with the home..” I muttered softly, feeling a couple tears well up in my eyes as I looked down at the patch of grass underneath me. And I felt Steve slowly wrap an arm around me, pulling me close to his side. 

I thought we would sit in silence for a bit, but Steve started to talk to my mom...and honestly it was the sweetest thing I had ever seen him do,” Mrs. Smith...nice to meet you, well unofficially I guess. I’ve seen pictures of you but….that’s about it. Quentin’s dad told me a lot about you too...how Quentin was almost a guy version of you...thanks for that by the way, you made a pretty damn cute son,” he said with a small grin. Of course he still had to be a flatterer when it came to talking to well...a dead person.   
“I just....I was gonna wait a little bit for this but….Quentin’s dad told me all about how you wanted Quentin to grow up happy...be with someone who loves him and have a happy marriage. And well...we don’t plan on starting a family for a while...but I well...I was gonna wait to do this for a little while but I guess now is a good time...here in front of you…” he said softly, turning to face me. I already had a couple tears rolling down my face that he reached up to wipe away, pressing a kiss against my cheek gently.

“Quen...I love you, I really do. You literally make me so happy I can’t even describe it....and I was gonna wait a little while to do this, but then you reminded me that your mom’s birthday was coming up in a bit....well, I wanted to do it in front of her,” he said with a small smile, reaching into his jacket pocket to pull something out. And my eyes widened as he pulled out a little black, velvet box. Was this really happening? Right now? Well, Steve did always have a flare for the dramatics. “Quentin...we’ve been together for almost seven years now....and well, we’ve been living together for around three of those years. I mean we’re basically married already...but I couldn’t wait any longer. I want it to be official with a little band on your finger showing that you’re mine. So, baby will you marry me?” he asked softly, opening up the ring box and holding it out to me.

If I wasn’t crying before, I definitely was now. All I could do was nod my head and smile like an idiot through the tears as he slipped the little silver band on my hand, grabbing me and pulling me close for a hug. “I love you…I love you so much…” he told me quietly, tilting my head up to kiss me. And I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt the rain slowly stop, a slight bit of sunlight shining down now as we pulled away. “I love you too,” I told him as our lips parted, a bright smile still on my face like earlier. 

I felt the wind blow through my hair as I sat in my boyfri- fiance’s arms. And for once on this day, unlike every year, I felt happy. I felt like I was on top of the world...and Steve was right here with me. My mom would have been so happy had she been here right now...and honestly I felt like she was, smiling down at us. She had always wanted me to be happy...so I guess you could think of it as her final wish...and I was the one to fulfill it…

Happy Birthday to you Mom….


End file.
